


My Soulmate

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Patronus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Gellert finds out his Patronus is a phoenix, just like Albus. When two people share the same they are considered soulmates. Albus and Gellert truly are meant to be.





	My Soulmate

“Gellert,” said Albus and gave the younger wizard a little smile. “You need to think of your  _ happiest _ memory. I know that the Patronus spell is hard for even the most skilled wizards to master, but you’re above all of them,” muttered the older teen. “I’ve seen you perform magic, I know how talented and strong you are, so the Patronus charm should be easy for you to master,” he said and sent a wink to Gellert, who nodded and was then looked at his wand. 

 

Gellert was tired, but at the same time, he felt motivated and  _ very _ driven. He wanted to impress Albus, wanted to show him his Patronus as well. He wondered what his own was. He knew that Albus’ was a Phoenix, a beautiful and stunning creature and his breath was taken back again when Albus summoned his own Patronus again and Gellert grinned when Albus made the Phoenix fly around his head, then it disappeared into thin air and Gellert pressed his lips together.

 

In the past, it would be hard to think of happy memory, but not anymore. Since Albus walked into his life, Gellert was a changed man and he had plenty of memory to choose from. And the memory that he chose to think of while summoning the Patronus was no other than the day that they made their blood pact, his eyes on the vial around Albus’ neck. The two of them would exchange it every now and then. It was a great pride for Gellert to be able to wear it around his neck as well.

 

“So, you got the memory?” asked Albus curiously.

 

“Yes,” said the younger teen.

 

“Can I ask what is it?” asked Albus and Gellert placed a finger on top of his lips and chuckled.

 

“It’s a secret,” said Gellert and waggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Fine,” said Albus with a pout and then looked at Gellert. “You ready?” he asked and Gellert nodded, gripping onto his wand and then took in a deep breath. Yes, he was ready, determined to show Albus how awesome he was. There wasn’t a spell that he wasn’t able to summon and he was pretty confident in this. Albus was by his side, the memory was wonderful, so the Patronus should be loud and clear, visible for them to see.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, then focus,” whispered Albus and Gellert closed his eyes.

 

Gellert’s thoughts wandered off to the day in the barn, then it was just the two of them. Holding hands, Albus’ little gasps and then his own. He hadn’t been so happy in a long time and he felt his chest bursting with happiness. “ _ Expecto Patronus, _ ” he muttered finally, the memory still playing in front of his eyes and his eyes widened when he saw the tip of his wand suddenly lighting up.

 

“Good,” said Albus and then his jaw dropped when Gellert’s Patronus was finally visible.

 

Gellert let out a loud sigh when he saw his Patronus flying across the sky. And what was his Patronus? A Phoenix, just like Albus’. For the first few seconds he didn’t get it, but then it hit him. It was said that the people who shared the Patronus were soul mates, bound by their very core; their souls were a match and Gellert dropped his wand suddenly, the Patronus gone and he then looked up at Albus, who was still standing there, as equally shocked as Grindelwald and neither of them dared to speak for the next few moments.

 

Albus was amazed; Gellert had the same Patronus as him! It took Albus as well a few seconds to realise what that meant, but when he had realised it, tears went up to his eyes and he covered his mouth with his hand as his eyes found Gellert’s. “Gellert,” stammered Albus and Gellert were holding back his tears as much as he could, but he was so happy… too happy, even to hold them back and he was just smiling then. 

 

“You know what that means, right?” stammered Gellert.

 

“We’re...”

 

“... soulmates, truly,” he stammered. A Patronus was a piece of your soul, so…

 

“Merlin,” whispered Albus and went over to Gellert, giving him a tight hug. This really was the proof that the two of them were meant to be. Even the universe was on their side and Albus couldn't stop smiling. He loved Gellert so it really shouldn't come as a surprise. Ever since he had met Gellert he finally felt  _ complete _ . As cheesy as it sounded, Gellert completed him.

 

“Yeah,” said Gellert and took in a deep breath. “Soulmates,” he then said again and smiled as Albus leaned closer to press a kiss on top of his lips. 

 

Albus chuckled at pulled out his wand as well. That time they summoned their Patronuses together, two Phoenixes flying across the sky, interlacing as they flew and Albus felt tears in his eyes. His Patronus was slightly larger, circling around Gellert's and Albus grinned when he heard the other's laughter growing louder. Gellert's one started chasing Albus’ and the two teens started laughing. Even their Phoenixes were in love it seemed because at some point they started cuddling and Albus’ heart melted.

 

“Mine likes yours,” commented Gellert.

 

“And vice versa,” said Albus with a chuckle. “They're adorable,” he said as the two Patronuses started slowly disappearing in the air. Happy, Gellert wrapped his arms around his lover and they kissed, resting their foreheads against each other's as they pulled back and sighed happily. Gellert wrapped his hand around the vial around Albus’ neck and placed a kiss on top of it.

 

“ _ Ich liebe dich, _ ” muttered Albus and Gellert was swooning. Albus’ clumsy German was  _ adorable. _

 

“I love you as well, my soulmate,” whispered Gellert with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
